I Bet You Can't!
by dstr6uy8i
Summary: Jack makes a bet he'll do anything to win
1. Chapter 1

I Bet You Can't!  
AN: Hey everyone! I decided to this oneshot fic. Sorry if everyone is a little out of character, but I thought it would be funny,

"Ow! That..." Bobby led out a string of curse words after he hit his head on the coffee table as he retrieved his hockey puck. Angel and Jeremiah were both laughing.  
"Yeah, you think its funny, yeah you would." he muttered, standing up, his prize in hand.  
Jeremiah shook his head. "I can't believe you kissed Ma with that mouth. My girls better not pick up on that."  
"Yeah, It would serve you right if they did." Bobby sat on the couch and raised his eyebrows. All 3 of his brothers were smirking at him. "What?" he didn't like those looks.  
Jack shook his head, laughing. "Man, you couldn't go a full day without cursing, man. I'd be willing to bet my guitar that you can't." Bobby smirked.  
"I bet I could. I can control myself."  
"No you can't." Angel put in. "You wanna put money on that?" Bobby was hoping for a challange. "Ok, you got a bet. I bet you can't go a full waking day without cursing and you bet you can. We'll both put down 20 bucks, winner take all." Jack took a crumpled 20 out of his wallet and set it on the table.  
"Get ready to lose, Jackie-boy." Bobby smacked down a 20 of his own.

Bobby woke the next day, feeling good. He WAS going to win this bet and he WASN'T going to give Jack the satisfaction.  
Bobby dressed and leaped down the stairs, landing with a bang. Jack and Angel were already up and eating breakfast.  
"Up so early, ladies?" he asked, getting orange juice out of the refridgerator. Jack raised his eyebrows.  
"No cursing, remember?" Jack thought of something. "Wait, how're we going to moniter him and make sure he doesn't do it in private?"  
"By doing exactly that; moniter his day, keep a watchful ear on him." Angel replied.  
"I ain't riskin' 40 smackers just for a little foul language." Bobby protested.  
"But Bobby, its habit. You've been doing it for so long, you wouldn't realize you were doing it." Jack pointed out. Bobby shrugged.  
"Fine, waste a day. I ain't doin' nothin' interesting." with that, he took his cup to the livingroom and turned on the TV.  
Jack made sure Bobby was out of earshot before grinning at Angel. "Lets make it impossibe for him."  
"How?" Angel really wanted to see Bobby lose this bet. Not that he particularly wanted Jack to win, but because he wanted something to prove Bobby was human and was not, despite everything Bobby told them, perfect.  
"Mess with him a little; hit him with the door, close his fingers in a drawer, cuss badly to make him want to cuss back, stuff like that." Angel gave a quick look to the livingroom.  
"I'm in." he said as soon as Bobby yelled,  
"Will SOMEONE get in here before I cry from loneliness?" Jack and Angel quickly shook hands and went into the livingroom and sat on either side of Bobby on the couch.  
"'Bout time. You get all hot and bothered because you're afraid I'll cheat on the bet, then you leave me in here, all alone. The only thing that could make it worse is if it was dark." Bobby held his hands over his heart, mockingly.  
Jack rolled his eyes and snatched the remote and flipped through the channels until he found a hockey game on. He gave Bobby a sidways glance and grinned wickedly. Bobby wouldn't be able to resist.  
Sure enough, when one of the players for the Red Wings made a own goal, Bobby was on his feet, yelling.  
"What was that? What the..." he glanced at Jack, who was grinning in antisapation. No, he wasn't going to lose, not yet.  
"What on earth was that? You didn't know that was your own...goal? What's wrong with you?" Bobby yelled, pleased to see the disappointment on his younger brother's face.  
When he sat down, he ruffled Jack's hair. "You didn't think you'd win that easily, did ya?"  
"Was kinda hoping." Jack muttered. Making Bobby lose his control was going to be harder then he thought.

After about an hour of watching tv, Bobby announced he was going to do laundry. After Angel and Jack recovered from the shock, they offered to help.  
"Here, hold this." Bobby handed Jack a laundry basket and dumped the laundry from the dryer into it and told him to put it on the table. Jack exchanged a look with Angel and Angel waited until Bobby reached across the washer to start it when he slammed the door on his arm.  
"ANGEL! WHAT IN THE... no no, EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Bobby pulled his arm back, scowling at Angel.  
"Rats, I thought that would work." Angel muttered.  
"What?" Bobby glared at him, then turned a suspicious look to the diningroom, where Jack was, his back to them. "Jack set you up, didn't he? I'm gonna kick his..." he caught himself before yelling. "JACK! GET IN HERE!" Jack lumbered in, leaning against the doorframe, grinning.  
"Slamming his arm in the washer didn't work, huh? Next time, get his fingers." he told Angel.  
"Now, listen. The deal was..." Bobby started, but Angel cut him off.  
"The deal was, you don't curse until midnight or you lose the bet. You didn't say anything about not provoking you."  
"Why the... why do you care, Angel? This ain't got nothin' to do with you." Bobby asked. Angel shrugged.  
"Dunno. Maybe I'd like for Jack to win something for once." he said. Bobby glared at him, his arm throbbing where the door hit him.  
"Whatever. After this, I'm gonna make your lives...miserable." Jack grinned.  
"Bring it on, big brother. Bring it on."

Bobby decided to punish them for the rest of the day by doing an obsene amount of laundry, singing off-key country songs while he worked, did the dishes, and made Jack and Angel play Monopoly with him.  
Jack and Angel tried everything to make him slip up; each banged him with every door in the house at least once, Jack burned him with the hot water, Angel smashed his fingers with the silverware drawer, and Jack cheated at Monopoly, desperate to make him slip up once before midnight. It didn't look very promising.  
"Well, Jackie-boy. It looks like I won." Bobby held out his hand. "Cough it up." Jack looked at the clock. 20 seconds to midnight. He tried everything and it looked like he actually did win.  
"Bobby! I forgot!" Angel ran downstairs, his cell phone to his ear. "I proposed to Sophie, Bobby! She accepted!" Bobby turned pale.  
"YOU!" he let out a string of colorful words before he could stop himself and stopped when Jack and Angel high-fived and Angel closed his cell phone.  
"You shoulda seen your face!" Angel wiped a tear from his eye. Jack held his hand.  
"Cough it up, big brother." Bobby smacked the money into his hand.  
"I hope you get robbed." he muttered, throwing himself onto the couch. "I'm just glad its over. I thought you were gonna explode a couple of times." Angel said.  
"Oh, I'm going to make you pay dearly for what you put me through. Just you wait." Bobby replied.  
Jack and Angel looked anxiously at each other.  
"Hey, Bobby?" Jack asked nervously.  
"Hmmm?"  
"You wanna make another bet?"  
Bobby laughed. "No I don't want to make another bet. I'm not betting I can restrain myself from revenge on you 2 because I know I can't. But if you wanna make a bet saying you can go the next 48 hours without smoking, I'd be more then willing."  
"Ok, your on. Lets raise the stakes, 50 bucks on the table." Jack and Bobby shook hands.  
"Great, you can start tonight." Bobby smiled and Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't going to handle the next 48 hours, he knew Bobby was going to make sure of that. 


	2. Jack's turn

Ok, I'm finally complying to the wishes of my viewers! It's kind of short, but you get the idea.

Jack was sitting on the couch, fidgeting again. He was digging his stubby nails into the knee of his jeans. He had thought about going to bed, but he knew he would lay in bed, longing for a cigarette. Jack lifted his hand to his mouth to bite his nails on the hand, but realized he'd bitten them down to a stub. He let out a long sigh of exasperation.  
"Angel?" he called to the kitchen. He hated the whine that crept into his voice, but he was desperate.  
"Yep?" Angel poked his head out of the kitchen.  
"How much longer?" he didnt know what time it was, but Bobby had gone straight to bed after they shook hands, saying if Jack cheated he'd know by the smell of smoke on his clothes.  
"Jack, it's only been 45 minutes, ok? Man up." Angel was giving him what Jack liked to call his 'military sergent' look. Jack smacked the back of his head against the couch. "But it seems longer!" he about wailed. Angel bit back a laugh. Never once since Angel had know the kid had he EVER acted like this. Jack's head popped up, an idea forming.  
"Hey, you can cover for me while I go get a quick smoke. I can hid the clothes and get a shower!" Jack saw the disapproving look on Angel's face and dropped to his knees. "PLEASE ANGEL! I cant take this! I'm such an idiot!"  
"Sure, I'll cover for you." Angel started, a wicked gleam in his eye. Jack quickly looked at him, all hope fading dispite the words. "But you got to go tell Bobby he was right and you couldnt last."  
"I cant do that! I'll never live it down! Not when I'm a hundred and he's a hundred and eight!" Jack sighed.  
"Jack, go to bed. You'll feel better tomorrow." Angel pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the bottom of the staircase. Jack obeyed, knowing he wasnt going to sleep. When he got to him room, he fell face first onto the bed, huffing at the unfairness of it all. 'But you agreed! So it's your own fault!' that naggy little voice nattered inside his head. "Shut up!" Jack said outloud. He didnt know HOW on earth he was going to last 48 hours.

"Jackio! C'mon get up, you lazy!" Bobby pounded on Jack door. Jack opened his eyes and saw the sun shining though his window, so cheerful it was disgusting. He sat up and saw he was fully clothed. He didnt remember falling asleep, but he just woke up, so it happened. The last thing he remembered was feeling sorry for all the people how had older brothers that thrived to make their lives miserable.  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he muttered, raking his hands through his hair before opening the door. "Get lost, Bobby." he snapped at his older brother who was lounging in the doorframe.  
"Jack, chill. Go have a smoke, that always calms you down... oh, wait, you cant!" Bobby laughed. Jack didnt understand how there could be so much evil in one being. Bobby wasnt even all that big!  
"Laugh it up, bro. Remember who won the last match." Jack smirked. That took the smile off Bobby's face.  
"Fine, be that way. I was going to help lessen your pain by giving you something to take your mind off your withdrawel, but never mind!" Bobby turned and went downstairs. Jack shoulders slumped. He's been relying on Bobby to start a hockey match or something. Now what was he going to do?  
With a sigh, he stumbled downstairs too. Angel and Sophi were already at the table. Sophi gave him a concerned look. "Jack, whats wrong?" she asked. Jack hadnt look at himself in the mirror, so he didnt know how bad he looked. All he cared about was the message his body was sending him.  
"Man, you look rough." Angel whisled quietly. Jack glared at them, but didnt answer, so Bobby helpfully said, "He's quittin' smoking for the next two days."  
"Jack, I dont think stopping cold turkey is going to help you, man. You look awful on the outside, who knows what it's doin' to your insides." Angel said.  
"Aw, what do you know?" Bobby waved their concerns away with his hand. "Stoppin' aint the problem. Beginning in the first place is the problem. It was bad to stop then why do doctors make people with lung cancer stop? He's fine."  
'I dont FEEL fine!' Jack thought. Then an idea formed. He was going to win, but he was going to take a sneakier appoach.  
"How much longer?" Jack asked after breakfast. He and Bobby were washing the dishes.  
"A long time." came the short reply.  
"Oh." thirty seconds later, "how much longer?"  
"Only a few seconds longer then last time you asked." Bobby smirked. He was actually amused by this. "How much longer?" JAck asked for the fiftieth time. That time seemed to be a lucky number because he caught the dish towel full in the face.  
"Get out and leave me alone!" Bobby growled at him.

Later, Bobby was reading a magizine in the livingroom when Jack came in, carrying his guitar.  
"Hey, whatcha up to?" Bobby asked. Jack usually like to play the instrument in his room alone. He rarely ever played in front of his brothers willingly.  
"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked. Bobby shrugged.  
"I dont care." he replied. Jack sat down in a chair and started strumming the cords. Bobby actually like to listen to him play, though he would never tell him. He listened, enjoying the gentle plucking at the strings until Jack began to sing.  
I've got a craving that wont go away I fight it and fight it but it's here to stay I need my Nicotine! Nicotine! Nicotine! I need some good o'l Nicotine!  
None of the patches, none of the fakes I need a real smoke, cause I shiver and shake I'm going through withdrawl This is more then I can take Give me a cig before I start to bawl...  
Jack was rudely cut off by a pillow smacking him in the head.  
"NO JACK!" Bobby bellowed at him as he made his way upstairs, away from his freaky brother.

Sometime later Jack resolved to laying on the couch, watching tv with Bobby. "How much longer?" he asked for the upteenth time. Bobby's face twitched, but he didnt answer. Grinning, Jack asked again. Again, Bobby ignored him. So Jack sat quietly for a few minutes, waiting for Bobby to relax before leaning close to his ear and whispering, "can I have a smoke yet?" to his surprise, Bobby jumped off the couch, hurling the remote at him and throwing a crumpled bill on the table. "Damn it! I cant take it!" he yelled. "You win!" Jack stared at him. "You have driven me crazy ALL DAY LONG! You win, have a smoke, take the money and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bobby stormed off, fuming. Jack waited until he heard a door close before bursting out laughing. "I win again, Bobby." he whispered, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting up. 


End file.
